elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crime (Oblivion)
Additional Levels I'd appreciate if the section under Jail had a more clear explanation of what it describes, "Going to jail can allow additional levels even when a character's attributes or skills are at maximum, when the total Major skill reduction reaches ten. This can be used to make up for inefficient levelling or increase level beyond what is normally possible." The writing is ambiguous. Bounties Can anyone confirm the accuracy of the crime bounties? Every time I kill a guard, for example, I get a bounty of 1000 . Also, "grabbing" an item isn't a crime unless it's an owned item in which case it's theft isn't it? I've also never recieved a bounty for attacking an ally until I get an assault bounty (at 40 ). \*\ Hellhound43 16:52, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :I also get the 1000 bounty for killing a guard. I have yet to confirm the others. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 17:21, 28 October 2006 (CDT) : "Grabbing" an item here means picking it up and moving it around, without actually taking it. By default this is the 'z' key on a PC. If you move someone's stuff around, they will yell at you, and it counts as a crime ("vandalism"?) but it's not theft because you never put the item in your inventory. Kutulu 15:13, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I believe in that case you're hit with the value of the object multiplied bya set value which I currently don't know. It might very well be the same as theft, which seems to operate in a similar method. Haravin Strangest thing. I had a 40 gold bounty (Not sure what from, and I spoke to an Imperial Watch Captain, Carmalo Truiand. He happened to have a disposition of 97 towards me, I had a Fame of 61 and an infamy of 48. When I spoke to him he said, "Looks like you are in some trouble. Since we are friends, don't Worry. I'll look the other way and take of that fine for you." And he did. The bounty was cleared. Anyone else aware of this?--Enigmatick 09:38, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, this happens if the guards like you enough. The guards practically love my character(disposition 100, I guess), so every time I punch/slash a guard in the back of his head, he'll just turn around and say "Looks like you are in some trouble..." etc. though the guards won't be so friendly if you use a poison or a magic with a damage effect for a certain amount of time. Also, the guards' disposition don't seem to lower even if they were the ones assaulted(well, at least not on Bippo Ernesti). It's a neat thing if you accidentally hit a guard and they like you enough, they'll forgive you, so you don't have to reload a previous savegame(if you like being a saint-like character). --Bippo Ernesti 10:54, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Murder is 1,000gp. So killing a guard will result in that the same bounty as a beggar will. I can confirm these with the construction set, if need be. Haravin When I stole a black horse for a trip up to dive rock I got a bounty of 2500 I killed a guard and the assistant at the stable. So the extra 500 must be from the theft itself. However on the page it says the bounty for horse theft is 250. So I'm going to check and see if different horses have different bounties attached unless someone else wants to :) Draquuis 22:20, 17 March 2008 (UTC) For some reason, you ALWAYS get a bounty for killing a guard (at least I do, even if it's in the middle of nowhere, no witnesses, and a stealth kill with 100% Chameleon)... And picking a lock actually is a crime. I got arrested before for picking a lock on one of the display cases in the Arcane University (even though the icon to open the case/pick the lock was WHITE, not RED); damned Imperial Battlemage walked in right as I was getting ready to pick it... And I don't remember how much it was; might be the same as trespassing. Diachronos (talk) 05:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Statute of Limitations Do characters have a 'rap sheet'? If you commit a crime, does it go in some kind of permanent record? Do crimes stay with you for a specified time and then go away, or do they always stay with you? :No, characters to not have a "rap sheet," but there is a record of how many items you have stolen, your current bounty, and the largest bounty you've had on your head that you will find in the last page of the "character summary" page of your journal, which is there for your reference. \*\ Hellhound43 16:04, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Amount a day Isn't it true that for every 100 gold is on the bounty, you spend a relative day in jail and lose one skill level? I believe for 1-99 gold short is just smashed and there is no loss. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 01:14, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't think you can pay for murder. I murdered a guard, then I got the 1000 bounty and I could only resist arrest or go to jail. Same for murdering a beggar too. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 15:11, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :: Did you have 1000 gold? Three People Does anyone else have the three people who were in the Fighter's Guild quest, The Desolate Mine always waiting for you when you get out of jail/pay your fine? :Yes, they appear in front of the city's castle after you've gotten out of jail/paid your fine. I don't know what they are doing coming to you when you get out. By the way, you can sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~). --Bippo Ernesti 06:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, this isn't for tips or anything but I never really knew what the difference was between going to jail and paying the fine? Because you lose your stolen items anyway, I started to think that the loss is different (Skill levels gold etc..) but I'm not that sure. 20:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Crindel. : If you go to jail you lose your stolen items and can walk. Spending time in jail will gradually decrease your skills the longer you spend in jail. This can also be used to gain extra levels to max out stats. Great Mara (talk) 21:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Problem in Solitude I walked into Solitude to complete a Dark Brotherhood assassination and saw what seemed to be a public execution of a Stormcloak. Being curious I walked on the stage and was immediately attacked by multiple guards without receiving a bounty. I began to run away and when I got to safe place I began to walk back and turn myself in for whatever crime I had committed. When I reentered the city I talked to the guard and he did not say the usual “wait…I know you”. I was then chased out of solitude by another pack of angry guards. This went on for about 20 minutes and I finally gave up and decided to do something else. Now I can’t go to Solitude without being attacked, any help as to what I can do? (I have attempted to attack a guard to receive a bounty to pay off but it didn't work) Thanks, — Spence32296 (talk) 14:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Killing Guards In the process of doing one quest or another I aggravated guards in Markarth. Every time I went back they would attack me. I grew tired of this and set out to kill every guard in Markarth. The city is now basically empty other than the non-killable NPCs. I will occasionally run into an un-killed guard if I enter an area I haven't been since the spree started. I expected the guards to regenerate but they have not. Markarth remains guardless. I have 76 murders listed in my stats. I have, I think robbed every house and store in Markarth including breaking into the Treasury. The only people left are the Jarl, the Legate, The Jarls Carl???, two silver blood brothers, a mercenary and the guy outside the abandoned house. Oh, and Coelcemo. People have told me the city would regen but it has been months in game time and it is still empty. 16:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Fire I was defending Kvatch(Oblivion Gate), with the help of the Imperial patrol, that was passing by, and two of the three had died and the one that was left was almost dead, so he decided to attack a group of Clannfear Runts without me, so trying to save the soldier, I ran up, jumped and used a power attack, which stroke downwards, killing two of the clannfears and the soldier. I finished the defence and then traveled to the Imperial City to get supplies for the journey with Martin. I spoke to a guard to see if anything happened during the defence, and the guard imprisoned me for murder. Is it always added to your bounty if you accidentally kill an ally? Ezio Auditore 1459 (talk) 22:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC)